


The other Danvers

by chasing_the_wild_dream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/pseuds/chasing_the_wild_dream
Summary: After Lena's and Kara's falling out Alex tries to do damage control because she knows her sister is absolutely miserable.Lena isn't willing to forgive either of them, but drama strikes mercilessly eventually and Lena is faced with the option of losing everything for good.She finds it in her heart to allow Kara to earn her forgiveness and gets closer to Alex than she would have ever expected along the way.But neither friendships nor relationships can be built without trust and Lena is met with the biggest challenge of her life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82





	1. Never again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerstin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerstin/gifts).



> _Hi everyone!_  
>  I know, I know. I have way too many stories to update to start a new one, but you know how it goes with inspiration, motivation and such.
> 
> _Just a few things before we get started: this is NOT a Supercorp story. Ultimately, Lena will find a love interest in Alex. So, if that's not your thing...you might want to turn around and leave right now._
> 
> _The story starts after Lena's and Kara's falling out, but I will take a lot of liberties from that point forward. Crisis won't happen and Lex won't play a big part in this story either although he will make an appearance sooner or later._
> 
> _Most importantly, I want to dedicate this story to one of my closest friends - **Kerstin**._
> 
> _For always being there for me, for always being loyal and for being my sounding board whenever I need her to be._
> 
> _THANK YOU for many, many years of friendship, Kerstin. And for being there when it matters._  
>  <3

**THE OTHER DANVERS**   
**PROLOG**

Lena Luthor sat behind her desk in her office with a massive headache.  
She was well aware that she should cut back on the drinking, but instead of slowing down, it had gotten worse.  
The pain of Kara’s betrayal was too much, unbearable if she was really honest.

Kara had lied to her.  
Everyone had lied to her. Everyone she had come to care about, everyone she had considered a friend.

They had made her feel like she had been a part of the team, a part of them, and yet she had been the only one who had not known.  
But the worst part was, and always would be, that Lex had been the one to open her eyes to the truth. That he had made her look and feel like a fool once again.

For all her intelligence she was really gullible, wasn’t she?  
Was she really that desperate for love and attention that she was blind to everything around her?

She had considered Kara her rock, her bastion of calm. She had trusted her implicitly, she had given their friendship her all.  
And for what?  
For Kara to just be another disappointment in a long, a very long, list of disappointments.

She should have known better.

But this time she had learned her lesson.  
She would never trust anyone ever again.

**——————————————**

There was a commotion in the hallway and she heard Jess yell at someone, but before Lena could have even gotten out of her seat Alex Danvers stormed into her office with her secretary hot on her heels.

"I’m sorry, Miss Luthor. I tried to stop her…“

"It’s alright, Jess. I’m sure Miss Danvers will only be a moment.“

The phone was ringing in the lobby and Jess nodded quickly before she rushed out of her office, pulling the door closed behind her.

"If you want to blame someone…blame me!“, Alex started her rant before Lena could have said anything, "I told Kara not to tell you. She wanted to. She came so close more than once, but I always held her back. So, be mad at me. Yell at me. Do whatever…but don’t blame Kara for the decisions I made.“

Lena just sat there, unimpressed, "Is that all, Agent Danvers? I’m busy and I’d appreciate it if you would leave now.“

Alex sighed and looked at her pleadingly, "Lena, please don’t do this. I beg you. Kara loves you. You’re her best friend. She has lost so much, she’s lost so many people. She has such a heavy burden to carry…she needs you.“

A bitter chuckle escaped Lena’s lips, "She’s got all of you. She has a family and she has friends. She doesn’t need me. She never has.“

_I’m the one who is alone. I’m the one who’s got nothing, who’s got no one.  
_ But she didn’t say that.

"I know it probably means nothing to you right now, Lena. But for what it’s worth…I am sorry“, Alex tried again, "I didn’t always trust you, but that had only partially to do with you being a Luthor. I’ve always been protective of Kara. She might be stronger than all of us together, but emotionally Kara is so incredibly fragile and I always felt it was my duty to keep her safe.“

She took a deep breath before she continued, praying that she would get through to Lena somehow, "But the more I got to know you…I realized you are not a threat. And you became my friend too.“

"And yet you didn’t want Kara to tell me“, Lena replied with a sneer.

"Because it would have only complicated things further with the DEO. And I knew that Kara treasured someone seeing her rather than the hero more than anything. With you, she could just be herself. It sounds stupid, but she didn’t have to pretend. She didn’t have to be strong all the time because with you she wasn’t Supergirl. She was just Kara. And she can’t be that with anyone else. Not even me, if I’m really honest", Alex’s gaze dropped to the floor in shame.

Lena’s voice was cold and void of emotion, "You need to go."

"Please. Lena…“

"You can come here and try to take the blame all you want, Alex. But it was Kara’s choice to lie. To keep lying. I thought I could trust her. I thought I could trust you. I made that mistake once, but I can guarantee you. It will never happen again", Lena met Alex’s desperate eyes without blinking, „I’ll ask you to leave one last time, Agent Danvers. Before I have you escorted out of the building.“

Alex’s shoulders sagged in defeat and she turned around, heading for the door.

"Oh, and Agent Danvers?“

She stopped dead in her tracks, looking over her shoulder hopefully, only to meet Lena’s steely gaze, "Yes?“

"Don't ever come back."


	2. Not dead?

_A week later_

It was past midnight and Lena knew she should be in bed, sleeping.  
But instead, she was sitting on the couch in her living room, nursing her third tumbler of whiskey.

If she had to describe her situation to anyone she would have told them that she was in absolute agony.  
The problem was she had no one to talk to. No one to listen.  
She was all alone.

Lex might have been deranged, but he had been her brother.  
The brother she had killed to protect everyone she cared about.  
Everyone, who had lied to her.  
Everyone, who had betrayed her.

Lena was sick and tired of feeling sorry for herself.   
She just wanted to stop hurting and go on with her life, but she knew that was a lot easier said than done.

A knock on her balcony window made Lena drop her glass and she cursed on her breath but got up anyway.  
There was only one person who could be standing on her balcony right now and the mere thought filled Lena with dread.  
But at the same time was well aware that it could be urgent or important, considering the late hour.

She made her way over to the balcony door with as much grace she could muster and slid it open wordlessly.  
Kara - Supergirl - hesitated for a moment before she entered her penthouse Lena found herself annoyed by what was probably supposed to be a respectful gesture.

A heavy and uncomfortable silence filled the room and it took National City’s hero a moment to realize that Lena would not start a conversation.

"I know it’s late and I’m the last person you want to see“, Supergirl sighed, „I was on my way home from the…the DEO and I saw that you were still up. So I thought…“

Lena stared at the Girl of Steel, but she only saw Kara.   
Gone was the admiration she had once felt for her own private hero.  
Supergirl and Kara had been her inspiration, they had made her want to be the best version of herself.  
She had cared for them both in their own right, but every last sparkle of love and affection she might have once had for them was long gone.

"Is there a point to this visit, Kara? Because if you just wanted to come by to say you are sorry one more time…please leave. As you said, it’s late and I have an important meeting in the morning“, Lena answered cooly.

"You haven’t responded to the email the DEO sent you“, Kara began anew, only for Lena to chuckle bitterly, "I’m not working for the DEO and I’m certainly not doing you any more favors either. So why would I?“

"They will send agents to bring you in tomorrow.“

"What?!“, Lena’s eyes went wide, "All I’ve ever done was help you. All of you.“

"Lena.“

"You should go. I’ll call my lawyer. That’s outrageous!“

Kara stepped closer and reached out to take her hand, but Lena pulled away immediately, "Do not touch me!“

"I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…“, Kara stammered before she took a deep breath, "No one wants to arrest you, Lena. You won’t be brought in for questioning. The director decided that you have to be updated about a particular situation.“

Lena’s shoulders sagged in relief, "What’s that supposed to mean?“

"I’m not at liberty to discuss. I’m sorry“, Kara replied helplessly, "Two agents will come to pick you up at noon.“

All Lena could do was nod.  
What else could she possibly have done anyway?   
Protest? Cause a scene tomorrow?  
Definitely not.

Kara walked over to the balcony with hanging shoulders, "Good night, Lena.“  
She waited a moment for a reaction from her best friend and when none came she dashed off in a blur.

Lena simply slid the door closed and locked it, turned around, and headed for her bedroom without another glance in the sky.  
She had always watched Supergirl go, had looked after her with worry and a feeling of pride, but she found she no longer cared.

———————————————

Her morning meeting had left her with a headache and a horrible mood and Lena had no desire to see Kara or anyone else she had considered a friend.  
And yet she found herself at the DEO conference room the next day, impatiently waiting for someone else to show up.

Lena expected the full cavalry when the door finally opened and was surprised to see only two people enter the room.  
Alex Danvers and Agent Vasquez.

"Miss Luthor“, the agent greeted with a nod.

"What is the meaning of this?“, Lena gestured around the room, confusion written all over her face.

"I’m not talking to you as a friend today“, Alex began.

Lena wanted to protest instantly, but the words died on her lips when she caught sight of the serious look Alex was giving her.

"Today I’m talking to you as the director of the DEO“, Alex paused for a moment before she continued, "We have reason to believe that your brother is not dead.“

"That’s impossible!“, Lena countered, her mind racing, "I shot him. I saw him die!“

"There was no body found at the site. We’ve been looking for him everywhere, Lena. But we couldn’t find him. It has left us with a couple of questions“, Alex explained and Lena was sure that it was the beginning of an interrogation.

When Lena didn’t say anything Alex continued, "I know it’s not exactly protocol, but J’Onn and I agreed. Agent Vasquez and another one of our agents will stay with you twenty-four-seven. Supergirl will patrol the area surrounding L-Corp as often as possible…“

Lena scoffed, her voice bitter, "Do you really think so little of me, Director Danvers? We might not be friends anymore, but I would never stoop so low as to help my brother.“

"What?“, Alex mustered her in confusion, but then it dawned on her what Lena had to be thinking, "Lena, no. We aren’t doing this to watch your every move because we don’t trust you or your intentions. We are worried Lex might come after you. You tried to kill him after all.“

"Save yourself the concern, Alex. I don’t need your protection and quite frankly, I don’t want it“, Lena stared at her in challenge, well aware that Alex could not force this on her.   
The DEO had no business protecting humans.

"Please, think about it“, Alex tried to make Lena see reason, „He’s tried to kill you before.“

"Thank you, but no."

——————————————

Supergirl was already there when she returned to her office and Lena sighed in exasperation.   
This couldn’t be real.

"I have no time for further discussion. I have a meeting in ten minutes“, Lena stated matter-of-factly while she went in search of a file on her desk.

"I only need two minutes of your time“, Supergirl assured, causing Lena to sigh again but she leaned against her desk, arms crossed over her chest, eyeing Kara expectantly.

"Lena, I know you are hurt. I hurt you. I’m fully aware of that and I’m so, so sorry. I also know that you are mad beyond words and I get it. And I might not be your friend anymore, but you’ll always be mine“, Kara announced, her voice wavering, "I’m worried for you, Lena. And with Lex possibly still alive…let us protect you. You’ve always helped us, you’ve always had my back. You’ve still got friends who care about you.“

"I have no one“, Lena spat out.

"Don’t blame them, Lena. It was not their secret to tell. It was mine. I was selfish and a coward. But don’t let my mistake ruin everything you’ve built. You’re better than me. Better than all of us. Look where you come from and how far you’ve made it. You found a home here. Friends. A…“

"Stop right there, Kara. Don’t even try to say family. All of you played me for a fool. Everything I had was an illusion. I tried so hard to be good enough, to deserve your friendship and your trust. I’ve given you my all. My support, my trust, and my loyalty. And you betrayed it. I’ve dealt with Lex my whole life, but I doubt that he’s still out there. He would have come for me by now. And I already told your sister…I saw him die. So, please, just go. I don’t need you."


	3. Radio silence

Lena Luthor was no stranger to being alone.  
Nor was she a stranger to feeling lonely.

Ever since her childhood, she had been on her own.  
She had been a lonely child, yearning for a mother’s love.  
For her father’s attention.  
And her brother’s approval.

She hadn’t managed to achieve either.

Lena had always been a little too ambitious and a little too anti-social to make a lot of friends.  
She had been driven by determination and the sheer will to make the world a better place and her brilliant mind, her discipline and her good heart had gotten her far.

Lillian had never thought her good enough, but after her brother’s downfall, she had been able to show the world how capable she was.  
Lena had turned L-Corp around, had invented outstanding things, had come to Supergirl’s and the DEO’s aid more than once and it had led to nothing, but heartache.

She had always been alone, but Lena had never been so lonely before.  
To be fair, she had never had friends like Kara before.   
She had never felt such genuine affection and warmth before, had never been part of someone’s family before, not even her own.

Kara had given her that or so she had thought.   
And she had given Kara her all in return.  
Her trust, her friendship, and her loyalty.

But not even that had been enough to be considered worthy.  
She would never be good enough.  
————————————————

Kara and Alex were sitting on the couch, covered with a fluffy blanket.  
Countless boxes of food were standing on the table and Kara held a box of potstickers in one hand and chopsticks in the other.  
She had yet to take a bite but if Kara was really honest she was not hungry and that was a first.

Alex had shown up with a huge bag of takeaway about an hour ago wordlessly and neither of them had said a word since.  
And it wasn’t that Kara didn’t want to talk because there was so much to say but she didn’t know where to start.

She felt as if her world had turned on its axis and had gotten derailed somehow in the process.  
Nothing felt right anymore.  
She couldn’t believe how stupid she had been and how selfish.

Lena deserved so much better.

All the big speeches she had given about how she believed in Lena, how she was different, and a better person than the rest of the Luthor family combined and yet she had kept lying through her teeth.  
She understood why Lena was so hurt and felt so betrayed and Kara also understood that she had lost her best friend and that it had been her own doing.

It hurt so much because she had failed the one person she had sworn to protect, always.  
Because the world had wrong Lena more than enough for a lifetime.

Kara had been so scared of losing Lena but only now did she fully understand how much she needed her.  
Lena had been her anchor because she had always treated her like an equal.  
Because she had always seen her potential.  
Had that only been possible because Lena hadn’t realized that she was talking to National City’s caped hero?

She would never get an answer to that now.  
It was too late and Kara could not undo the damage done.

Lillian Luthor had once predicted that Lena would hate her once she would find out and deep down Kara had always known that Lillian was right.  
How she had trusted Lillian Luthor to keep her secret was beyond her anyway.  
Kara couldn’t explain the decision to keep quiet after Lillian had figured it out rationally either.  
Because granted Lillian would have told Lena as soon as she would have seen an advantage for herself.

Kara shook her head.  
She had trusted Lillian Luthor, one of her worst enemies, to keep her secret but not her best friend.  
And she hated herself for it.  
———————————

Alex watched her sister closely but didn’t dare speak.  
She was worried about Kara because her sister was only a shadow of herself lately.

Kara seemed so lost these days and the sight of her sister still nibbling on her first potsticker made Alex’s heart ache.

She knew that Kara had tried to talk to Lena on multiple occasions but Lena had refused to see her.  
Kara had sent a few messages, letters, and emails as well but all of them had gone unanswered.

Lena needed time and Alex got that.  
She wanted to believe that all hope was not lost, for Kara’s sake.  
And for Lena’s as well.

Both of them had lost so much, had sacrificed so much and Alex had to admit they had been good for one another, despite her initial doubts and reservations.  
Lena had become one of them, had become one of their team and they had blown it.

Alex regretted all the times she had been harsh or a little too hesitant around Lena because Lena Luthor was a force to be reckoned with. But she had always been a force for good.  
  
They had trusted so many people with Kara’s secret for one reason or another at some point, despite the fact that the initial plan had been to avoid that at all costs.  
And the one person who had done everything for them, the one person’s help and support they had always been able to count on had been the one they hadn’t deemed important enough, good enough to know.

What logic had that been?

Alex was well aware that she had to stop being so emotional about the whole situation because she was the director of the DEO and she couldn’t afford to be distracted. Too heavy was the burden she had to carry, too big the responsibility that came with the job. Too many lives were depending on her.   
And yet she couldn’t help but worry about her sister.  
And she worried about Lena as well.  
Most of all, she worried about Lena’s safety.  
—————————————

Lena got out of the elevator and hurried down the corridor.  
She unlocked her penthouse door with shaking hands and closed it hectically as soon as she was inside.

The sound of her rushing blood was deafening and her heart was beating wildly.  
She was scared out of her mind, not that she would ever admit it.

Someone was out there.  
Out to get her.  
Watching her.

She hadn’t seen anyone but she was certain of it.  
Lena wasn’t sure why, but she just knew.

Was it Lex?  
Could it really be?  
But how?  
He had died, she had seen it.  
And yet they hadn’t found his body.

Maybe she was losing her mind after all.  
Maybe she was going crazy like the rest of the Luthor family.

She finally turned on the lights and headed over to her kitchen for a glass of water, only to stop dead in her tracks.  
Her eyes widened in disbelief and horror when she caught sight of the white chess piece on her kitchen island.

The King.

Fear was spreading in her chest like wildfire, making it hard for her to breathe.  
Her heart was racing a mile a minute by now and the room started spinning.

Under different circumstances, Supergirl would already be here. She would know that Lena was in trouble, that she needed help, but those days were over.  
This time Kara wouldn’t come.

She was alone.


	4. Another piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Hello everyone,  
>  thanks for all the kudos and the comments. I'm happy to see that there are quite a few AgentCorp shippers out there and I appreciate everyone's support._
> 
> _I know, I know.  
>  There's not much AgentCorp going on right now, but fear not...we'll get there. It's a slow burn story and their journey won't be all that easy, which should be a given considering the circumstances. But it's always darkest before dawn and we'll see Lena and Alex together soon. Well, not together together because again, slow burn, but we'll work up to it._
> 
> _I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe!_  
>  Much love to all of you xo

Lena tried to get her breathing under control.

She pulled her phone out of her purse but her hands were shaking so badly that she wasn’t able to dial.  
And she had no one to call anyway.

Lena was still staring at the chess piece when there was a thud on her balcony and she knew that despite their current predicament Kara had come for her.

She walked over to the door robotically and slid it open, allowing Supergirl to enter the penthouse.  
There was no point in trying to tell Kara that everything was fine, Lena was aware of that. She was too scared and too overwhelmed to pull that off, no matter how much of an actress she had been raised to be.

"Lena, what happened? I know you don’t want to see me, but your heartbeat“, Supergirl looked at her worriedly, "I couldn’t ignore it. It was frantic. What’s wrong?“

Lena gestured towards the kitchen island and Kara’s eyes went wide immediately.

"Someone was in your apartment! Are they gone?, Supergirl used her x-ray vision immediately to make sure that the place was secure.

It was only in that moment that it dawned on Lena that whoever had been in her penthouse could have had waited for her. The mere thought gave her chills and although she was so incredibly hurt, and so very angry at Kara, there was a part of her that was glad that National City’s hero had come to check on her anyway.  
Not that she would ever admit it.

"Lena, you aren’t safe here. Let us protect you, I beg you“, Kara tried to convince her best friend once again. Not matter what Lena had said, she would always be her friend. The best one.

"I will hire someone tomorrow“, Lena answered, her thoughts far away.

Was Lex still out there?  
He was dead. She had watched him die. How was that possible?

Lena doubted that her brother was behind this, but there was one thing she knew without a doubt: if he had, by some miracle, to survive then she would never be safe again.  
He was not a forgiving man, no one in that family had ever been.  
This time he would hunt her to the end of the world.  
This time he wouldn’t rest until he would succeed in killing her.  
——————————

She hadn’t realized that Supergirl had called someone but now that she watched her pacing all around the kitchen, phone clutched to her ear, Lena knew that the cavalry would come, whether she liked it or not.

She poured some whiskey into a tumbler and emptied it in one go, hoping that it would work its magic and calm her nerves a bit.  
Lena was too tired and too exhausted to argue and for the first time in her life, she was scared that she would break because the burden had gotten too heavy. The pain had gotten too strong.

When Supergirl finally ended the call and turned around to face her Lena braced herself for a big speech and a plea to accept their help, which didn’t come and it had Lena confused.

"I talked to Alex“, Kara explained, "She will come by with Agent Vasquez tomorrow to check the footage of the surveillance cameras. Agent Vasquez will stay with you until we know who did this. And no, it’s not up for discussion, Lena. You don’t have to like me, you don’t have to forgive me, but you can’t stop me from keeping you safe.“

Lena thought about debating, about arguing, but she was just so worn out.  
She would have that conversation with Alex Danvers in the morning. She was way more rational than Kara anyway.

"You should try to get some sleep“, Kara added when Lena didn’t object, "I’ll be keeping watch until my sister and Agent Vasquez arrive in the morning.“

Lena frowned, "That’s not necessary.“

Supergirl gave her a small smile, "Good night, Lena.“

And before Lena could have protested the Girl of Steel was already gone.

————————————

Lena had insisted that Alex Danvers and Agent Vasquez would meet her at her office.  
She valued her privacy and didn’t want to have either of them at her penthouse.

They had watched the surveillance video together, only to realize that someone had managed to hack Lena’s security system because all they got to see was a black screen.  
How was that possible?  
Who was smart and skilled enough to pull it off?  
Other than Lex, who was dead.  
He had to be dead.  
Looking at the evidence though…

Lena didn’t know what to think anymore.  
\---------------------------

She had tried to argue, but Alex, Director, Danvers had not given her an inch.  
Lena had been left with only one choice - Agent Vasquez or Supergirl.  
And because the mere thought of having to face Kara every single day had been unbearable Lena had chosen Agent Vasquez in the end.  
Making that choice, choosing someone other than her former best friend to protect her, hurt just as much though because there had been a time when Kara would have been her only choice.  
Because once upon a time Lena had trusted her with her life.  
————————————

The next two weeks had gone by quickly and Lena had gotten somewhat used to Agent Vasquez following her like a shadow.  
There had been no further incidents and she was ready to end this whole thing and get back to her life, not that she had much of one these days.

Agent Vasquez had remained quiet and hadn’t tried to intervene, meddle, or make a plea on Kara’s behalf and Lena was grateful for it.  
Of course, there was a part of her that yearned for her best friend, for all of her friends, but she was a Luthor.  
And they weren’t known to be the forgiving kind.

Alex Danvers was supposed to show in about an hour to talk about how to proceed further and Lena was determined to end this whole circus today.  
Her life had always been in danger one way or another, but this was no way to live. And she was ready to be rid of her traitorous former friends as well.  
She needed a break, some peace, and silence. She needed to recover and she wouldn’t be able to do that as long as she was faced with the people who had caused her so much pain on a regular basis.

Agent Vasquez was sitting on the couch, reading something on her phone, but immediately looked up when Jess walked in, an envelope in hand.

"Miss Luthor, I’m sorry for the disturbance, but a courier brought this for you a minute ago“, Jess explained and handed her the envelope.

Lena took it and gave her assistant a small smile, "Thank you, Jess.“

The woman left without another word and Lena ripped the envelope open, only to freeze a second later when the content fell onto the table right in front of her.

Another chess piece.  
The White Queen.  
Only that her head was missing.  
—————————————

At the same time, Supergirl flew into a burning warehouse down by the docks.  
She was surrounded by flames and smoke and Kara knew there was no time to waste.

A shipment of ammunition, mostly prototypes of the really dangerous kind, for the army was stored here and she had to put out the fire immediately or everything would blow up.

She took a deep breath, about ready to freeze everything in there when she felt something pierce her neck and her whole body exploded in pain.  
Kara watched in horror as her veins turned green and the world around her became blurry.

She tried to fight it with all her might but she collapsed to the floor anyway.  
All she could do was rasp out her sister’s name, weak and fading before her world turned black and the first container of ammunition exploded behind her.


	5. Saving Kara

Agent Vasquez was talking to the head of L-Corp security while Lena kept staring at the chess piece in front of her.

The headless White Queen.

They were searching the whole building for any form of a threat although Lena was fairly certain there was none.  
She felt on edge and needed a distraction which led her to switch on the TV, but as soon as the screen came to live Lena’s world shattered once again.

J’onn was carrying Supergirl out of a burning building while Alex seemed to be shouting orders at someone.  
Kara’s skin was burnt and Lena’s heart was hammering in her chest.

The reporter was talking about an attack on Supergirl. About an explosion. Prototype ammunition.

Agent Vasquez phone rang.   
Lena saw her answer the call and pale.  
Kara.

She stared at the chess piece again.  
What if…  
What if the beheaded queen stood for Supergirl?  
For Supergirl’s death.

Lena felt the bile rise in her throat.  
Kara might not be her friend anymore, but it didn’t mean that she no longer cared. Or that she wanted her dead.

"Miss Luthor.“

Lena almost jumped out of her chair at the sound of Agent Vasquez’s voice.

"I didn’t mean to startle you“, the agent apologized, "I have to return to the DEO. Your security staff is informed and will make the necessary adjustments.“

"I’m coming with you“, Lena stood up, her fists clenched in an attempt to stop her hands from shaking.

Agent Vasquez eyed her warily, "I’m not sure that’s a good idea.“

Lena grabbed her phone and her purse, „It’s not up for discussion.“  
—————————————————

Alex was standing next to Kara’s bed, trying to figure out how to save her sister.  
There was some sort of Kryptonite bullet stuck in Kara’s neck. It had to be some new invention because Alex had never seen anything like it.

They had tried to remove it, but as soon as the pliers had touched the bullet had started to pulverize which had caused the Kryptonite to spread even more.  
But as long as the Kryptonite was in Kara’s body her sister couldn’t heal and the burns were severe. The broken ribs could cause problems as well and Alex knew they were on borrowed time.

She was debating whether to call Lena or not because Lena was brilliant and she might be able to help.  
And yet Alex hesitated, not because she didn’t trust Lena, but because she was afraid that Lena wouldn’t come. Not after how they had treated her. All of them.  
Lena didn’t owe them anything.  
————————————————

People were openly glaring at her when she walked down the hallway of the DEO, but Lena didn’t care.  
Agent Vasquez was by her side and she was sure that nobody would dare to stop them.

Once the med bay came into view Lena felt her body grow tense.  
She wasn’t sure what she should expect. Maybe Alex would send her to hell right away. Maybe they would try to pin it on her and arrest her after all.  
Especially since they thought Lex was alive. Maybe they thought she had wanted revenge after all and had joined her deranged brother in his attempts to free the world from aliens.

Maybe coming here had been a mistake.

But then she caught sight of Alex sitting at Kara’s bed, crying.  
And Kara hooked up to countless machines that kept her alive. Most of her body was covered in bandages and Lena’s heart skipped a beat.

Agent Vasquez nodded and so Lena entered the room quietly, but Alex looked up anyway, surprise written all over her face.

"Why isn’t she healed by now?“, Lena asked when Alex didn’t protest or tell her to leave.

"There’s a Kryptonite bullet in her neck that we haven’t been able to retrieve“, Alex rasped out, her voice raw from crying.

She got up and walked over to Lena, "I wanted to call you, but I wasn’t sure you would come.“

Lena’s eyes went wide before she managed to compose herself.  
It stung that Alex thought so little of her once again.   
Then again, what had she expected?  
Lena met Alex's eyes because she wanted Alex to see how serious she was, "Kara and I might not be friends anymore, but I would never let her die. I’m not a monster.“  
———————————

Alex had taken Lena to the DEO lab and had explained the details of Kara’s situation.

She had cursed under her breath once or twice because Lena knew that the bullets were Lex’s invention. He had developed them back in the day when he had tried to kill Superman, but they hadn’t worked all that well then.  
He must have perfected them at some point.  
Damn it!

Alex looked completely defeated, but Lena’s mind was already working in overdrive.  
She had an idea. It might be far-fetched and they were reaching for straws, she was well aware of that, but if they did nothing Kara would die.

"I think I might have something in my lab at L-Corp that could help“, Lena announced with a thoughtful gaze.

Alex studied her closely, eyes wide with wonder, "Are you serious?“

"I’ve been working on some synthetic skin and tissue replacement. To fill out stab wounds, bullet wounds, and so on. To close the skin and protect people from bleeding out and to keep bullets and the likes in place till people can get properly treated at hospitals“, Lena explained, "We could try that to keep the bullet together and retrieve it. I’m not sure it will work, but…“

Alex nodded, "It might be our only chance. Let’s go.“  
—————————————

Lena had looked like a deer caught in headlights when Alex had led her to the DEO garage and had pointed at her motorbike.  
At first, Lena had thought it was a joke, but then Alex had told her that J’onn had left to pick up Eliza and that it would be the fastest way other than calling Superman.  
And there was no chance in hell that Lena would go flying with him.

So she had climbed onto the motorbike and had clung to Alex, who had sped through the city like a maniac. In the beginning, Lena had feared for her life, but she had realized quickly that Alex was a very skilled driver and she had managed to relax a little.

Lena had grabbed everything she needed from her lab as quickly as she could manage and before she had known it they were rushing back to the DEO.  
Being so close to Alex felt weird, but in a way, Lena appreciated holding onto the director because she had been so lonely the last couple of weeks that she apparently had gotten desperate.  
She would allow herself this one moment of weakness because she couldn’t let go anyway and then she would go back to being unapproachable and cold.

By the time they re-entered the DEO building, J’onn and Eliza were already there.  
So far, so good.  
————————————

Kara was taken into surgery only minutes after their arrival.  
Eliza went straight to the OR while Lena prepared everything she needed in the lab. She had been surprised when Alex had said she would go and help her, but now that they were standing next to each other Lena found she didn’t mind the company so much after all.

God, she really was desperate. Wasn’t she?

They worked in silence and Lena appreciated that Alex didn’t try to start a conversation because she had to concentrate and she was exhausted to the bone. The many sleepless nights were finally catching up with Lena because she was running on adrenaline and little else, especially today.

Lena worked as efficiently as possible, knowing that time was of the essence, and she caught Alex staring once or twice, but neither of them mentioned it.  
Once everything was prepared Lena stopped dead in her tracks, "What if it doesn’t work?“

Alex turned to face her, „I trust that brilliant mind of yours, Lena. I might not have shown it all the time, but I do. You’ve always been our best shot at saving Kara, saving the world. You’ve done outstanding things and I believe in you. Kara believes in you. She always has. From day one. And I’m sorry we didn’t appreciate your help more. I’m sorry that we kept Kara’s secret from you because we really shouldn’t have. But I assure it, we didn’t do it because you aren’t worthy or because you are a Luthor. Kara had her reasons and I had mine, but it had nothing to do with who you are.“

Lena didn’t know what to say. It was all too much and the only thing she could do was to nod weakly before they headed for the OR.  
————————————————

It had been a complicated process and a tricky surgery, but their plan had worked in the end.  
Thanks to Lena’s invention and Eliza’s skills they had been able to retrieve the bullet and Kara was now resting under the sunlamps.

She was still unconscious and would be for a while, but Eliza was carefully optimistic that she would recover.  
Alex had wanted to stay with her sister, but Eliza had insisted that she would get some rest.

J’onn had offered Lena to bring her home but to everyone’s surprise, Lena had decided to stay because she wanted to know if Kara would be alright.  
Nobody had dared to argue because she had saved the day once again and so Alex had led her to one of the on-call rooms.

She was aware that Lena was dead on her feet and close to breaking down and Alex felt sorry for the stoic woman she had come to consider her friend.  
They really needed to find a way to do right by Lena.  
All of them.

Alex opened the door to the room and told Lena that she would get her something to change into, only to return with DEO sweats and a shirt, a blanket, and a bottle of water a few minutes later.  
When she entered the on-call room a new wave of guilt hit her when she found Lena curled up on the small couch, out like a light.

She put the water bottle and the clothes on the chair in the corner and covered Lena with the blanket, careful not to wake her before Alex sat down in the armchair opposite from the couch. She just wanted to rest for a couple of minutes before she would return to Kara’s side, no matter what her mother had said, but before Alex knew it she was fast asleep as well.


End file.
